


Why me?

by Oranges81



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81





	Why me?

I lie awake and think I lie awake and think of all the things I never did today.

I think of everything I should have said but never did.

I remember all the errands I forgot to run.

I lie awake and wish this day would start again.

My light flickers and finally dies, surrounding me in darkness.

Silence fills the room yet my thoughts pound loud in my ears.

Voices, sounds of everyday life rush past and blend into one powerful voice.

Closing my eyes, I hope to succumb to sleep.

The room grows suffocatingly hot and robs me of the thing I need most at this moment.

Noises from the streets below rise up and penetrate my bedroom window.

Street lamps and neon signs dance behind my eyelids.

Rolling over and falling out of bed, I realize there will be no sleep for me this night.

Lying on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows,

I lie awake and think

"Why me?"


End file.
